Chaleurs
by Valou-kun
Summary: Bon ben en fait ça a commencé par vouloir être un Natsu X Luxus mais en fait ben finalement c'est parti pour être une série d'OS. Mais comme je l'ai dit, la suite est pas écrite et c'est à vous, lecteurs de choisir des couples qui vont suivre ce petit... Prologue? Pour le moment avec ce prologue, c'est Rating K mais attention, ça va vite partir en rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Gray X Natsu mais le reste dépendra de vous

 **Genre:** UR mais je ne pense pas que les perso soient OOC

 **Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pour moi (et heureusement pour eux), les perso ne m'appartiennent pas... Ils sont à Hiro Mashima (gloire à lui) et il nous a fait une jolie ribambelle de beaux gosses avec qui on va bien s'amuser

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Attention deuxième fiction à mon actif. Après du Kuroko no basket, voilà du Fairy Tail. Bon ben on va tester hein... J' éspère juste que ça va plaire même si le premier chapitre est pas long-long. Et celui-ci sera (normalement, on sait jamais avec mon cerveau qui fait des siennes) une fiction qui sera beaucoup plus joyeuse que la première.

 **Alors ben puisque cette fiction est en cours d'écriture et que la fin de Life is love and pain est déjà écrite (mais bon je vais pas la poster tout de site hein, c'est pas drôle sinon), j'ai décidée de rajouter celle ci en plus. Le chapitre 1 n'est pas très long mais il a l'avantage de pouvoir faire n'importe quelle suite facilement. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de me donner le pairing que vous aimeriez voir arriver ensuite, étant donné qu'avec leurs chaleurs, ça va être facile de faire en sorte que les dragons slayers sautent sur tout le monde (enfin le monde que vous m'aurez désigné ^^)**

* * *

En cette charmante journée de printemps, le soleil brillait sur Magnolia. Tout allait bien, il faisait beau, chaud, chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans un calme qui...

« LAISSEZ-MOI ... SORTIR ! »

Ah ben non, pas si calme que ça en fait...

Tous sursautèrent en entendant ce cri, reconnaissant la voix de Natsu. Les personnes les plus proches de la guilde s'écartèrent en vitesse. Ils connaissaient bien Fairy tail, depuis le temps. Si on entendait un cri pareil, il y avait de grandes chances qu'on se retrouve avec une explosion-de-la-guilde/ destruction-des-bâtiments-les-plus-proches (voire même des plus éloignés)/ blessures-des-habitants sur les bras.

À l'intérieur de la guilde, Natsu était enfermé dans la cave et tambourinait contre la porte, criant aux autres membres de lui ouvrir. La raison de cet enfermement est simple : nous sommes au printemps, or cette saison est celle des amours -et donc de reproduction (ce qui nous arrange bien avouons le hein) - chez les dragons, affectant par là même notre pauvre dragon slayer. En gros, pour faire simple, il est en chaleur.

« Bordel... laissez-moi sortir... Ah... j'ai chauuuud... Je vous jure... que je ferais rien à personne... »

« N'y pense même pas Natsu » vociféra une blonde derrière la porte « L'année dernière était la première année où tu as eu tes chaleurs et, étant pris par surprise, on a failli te laisser violer Grey !... Même si n'avait pas l'air de tellement le déranger... » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, bien que tout le monde l'ait entendue.

« QUOI ?! » cria Grey « Nan mais ça va pas la tête de t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça me plaisait de me faire embrasser comme ça et tripoter dans tous les sens par l'allumette ! »

« Hum c'est sûr que tu le repoussait beaucoup » ironisa Erza à son tour, assise un peu plus loin en train de déguster un fraisier « Je ne suis pas sûre que gémir, ajouter sa langue au baiser et le caresser à ton tour soit vraiment repousser quelqu'un... »

« Que... Non... Enfin c'était... » bafouilla Grey, pris à revers et ne pouvant visiblement plus mentir

Autours de lui, tous les membres de la guilde souriaient amicalement. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ce secret très longtemps mais il ne voulait pas non plus le confirmer devant tout le monde ce serait bien trop gênant... De toute façon personne n'avait de preuve concrète donc il ne risquait r-

« C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrr » roucoula Happy en lui voletant autour « Arrête de mentirrr Grrrey, tu m'avais toi même avoué que tu l'aimes »

« T'es grillé mon pauvre » s'esclaffa Lucy

Bon c'est officiel, il allait tuer ce chat

« Et moi... On m'oublie ?... » gémit Natsu, toujours enfermé dans la cave, d'une voix qui parût aux oreilles de Grey, particulièrement sensuelle.

« Quoi, tu veux que Grey vienne te rejoindre ? Ça va pas être long avant de vous voir tous les deux en train de faire des cochonneries. J'ai pas l'intention de nettoyer derrière vous hein » se moqua Lucy

« Rhaaaaa Lucy ! Arrête de te moquer de lui et sors le de là ! Je vais le surveiller et s'il le faut, je le congèle, comme ça il fera rien à personne »

Sur ces belles paroles, bien qu'un peu dubitative, la mage céleste ouvrit la porte de la cave, de laquelle le dragon slayer sortit comme une fusée, percutant la première personne qu'il rencontra qui était (comme par hasard) Grey. Celui-ci, un peu sonné, se ressaisit bien vite et essaya de se relever, mais le poids du mage de feu l'en empêchait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse et, réalisant ce que c'était, il rougit furieusement. Il poussa Natsu, qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, position somme toute assez embarrassante. Celui-ci se releva bien vite et regarda autour de lui pour voir Lucy et Happy qui se bidonnaient, Erza qui essayait de garder son sérieux, les lèvres étirées en un micro-sourire, et Grey qui le regardait, les joues cramoisies. Il se rappela de ce que Happy avait dit deux minutes plus tôt et un sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage. Il se reprocha dangereusement de Grey et les sourires des autres disparurent quand ils comprirent ce qu'il avait en tête, sauf le principal concerné qui avait détourné le regard, trop gêné pour regarder Natsu. Surtout que tous avaient remarqué l'état dans lequel il était, et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon (absolument compliquée à cacher vu le pantalon qu'il avait)

Tout à coup, le mage de glace sentit une présence envahir son espace vital qui s'était rétrécit à... quelques centimètres. En effet, pendant qu'il était occupé à regarder ailleurs, le dragon slayer s'était collé à lui et commençait à lui mordiller le cou, laissant ça et là des petites marques. Alors qu'il essayait -sans grande conviction- de le repousser, il jeta un regard vers les autres mages présents dans la guilde et vit qu'ils avaient déserté celle-ci et qu'il se retrouvait tout à coup seul avec un mage bien décidé à lui sauter dessus. En parlant de lui, sa bouche était remontée et mordillait le lobe de son oreille, récoltant quelques soupirs de la part du mage de glace qui, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, laissa finalement tomber ses barrières intérieures. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son « agresseur » et passa sa langue sur le cou du mage de feu. Il fut surpris de voir ce simple geste le faire se cambrer d'un coup. Inquiet, il demanda d'une voix haletante :

« Oï... ça... ça va ? »

« Haaaa... C'était froid... et tellement bon... Je sais pas comment... comment tu fais pour... pour avoir un corps aussi froid mais... putain qu'est ce que... ça fait du bien... »

Comprenant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais plutôt beaucoup de bien, Grey recommença à lécher le cou de Natsu qui se cambra de plaisir. Satisfait, le mage de glace continua ses coups de langue, remontant jusqu'à suçoter l'oreille du dragon slayer qui se tordait face à lui. Confiant, il descendit sa main le long des magnifiques abdos (Dieux qu'il est bien foutu son Natsu, et pas qu'à ce niveau là s'il regardait un peu plus bas) et arriva enfin au bord du pantalon de ce dernier qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, malgré la chaleur de plus en plus intense qui menaçait de la consumer, ce dernier saisit les poignets de Grey, le faisant s'arrêter et augmentant leur frustration à tous les deux.

« Pas... pas ici... » haleta le rose

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ? Il n'y a personne ici comme tu peux le voir » ricana le noir

Le rose secoua la tête et pointa le plafond. Le noir regarda à son tour et compris : une lacrima vision était installée au plafond et observait tranquillement tous leurs faits et geste.

« Putain le vieux... Espèce de sale pervers... » grogna Grey, hargneux. Il prit son compagnon par le bras et le tira vers la sortie en lui disant :

« Viens on sera mieux chez moi », laissant Macaroff sur sa faim, déçu que Natsu ait su pour les caméras, ayant voulu voir ses deux protégés en pleine action (C'est qu'il est pervers notre père de famille...)

* * *

 **Voili Voilou, une petite fin qui me permet tout et n'importe quoi ^^ maintenant c'est à vous de jouer et de me donner un couple que vous aimeriez voir (yaoi de préférence car je n'y connais rien en Yuri ni en Hétéro...) et je me ferais un plaisir de jouer avec mon clavier. Et pour ça - REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ca y est enfin fini... Ouf. J'aurais mis du temps avant d'être finalement content de ce chapitre... Un grand merci à Ombre ardente pour avoir accepté de jouer à la bêta lectrice alors qu'elle aurait pu ne pas le faire si elle ne voulait pas. **

**J'ai déjà une idée pour le chapitre 3, il sera fait à la demande de rage15 qui avait demandé... Ah ah vous saurez le pairing quand il sortira :P Je risque cependant d'avoir du mal à le poster dans l'immédiat, car les cours reprennent dans deux jours et... Ben ça prend du temps les cours T-T Pas grave je ****continuerais à les écrire pendant les cours comme j'ai toujours fait ^^**

 **Enfin voila je vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture de ce lemon qui montre les ébats de nos chers Grey et Natsu.**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux deux mages pour arriver chez Grey, poussés par le désir qu'ils sentaient chez l'un comme chez l'autre, et bientôt, ce fut deux mages essoufflés qui poussèrent le porte de l'appartement du noir. Celui-ci se tourna vers le rose et tomba sur une vision qui raviva ses envies : le dragon slayer avait les cheveux ébouriffés par leurs course (oui encore plus que d'habitude), ses yeux brillaient de désir, la sueur rendait sa peau luisante et diablement attirante, et grâce à cette sueur, ses vêtements glissaient imperceptiblement vers le bas, rappelés à l'ordre par la gravité terrestre qui, pour le coup, arrangeait bien le mage de glace.

« Grey... J'ai... J'ai chaud...Tu es... méchant de m'avoir fait... autant courir... » gémit Natsu d'une voix que Grey qualifia immédiatement de particulièrement sexy.

Le mage de glace observa le rose qui essayait tant bien que mal de se rafraîchir, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec la chaleur de ce soleil printanier. Soudain, le mage de feu darda ses yeux sur Grey, qui sursauta : ses pupilles étaient réduites à deux minces fentes et observaient le mage de glace avec intérêt. Il se rapprocha d'un mouvement si fluide que Grey mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que celui-ci s'était collé à lui et soupirait à présent de contentement.

« Aaaaahhhhhh. Mieux... ça fait du bien Grey... Tu as le corps si frais... »

Ledit Grey le regarda un instant, interdit. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, ils allaient faire deux-trois trucs pas nets dans la guilde, maintenant, il s'était transformé en réfrigérateur pour dragon en rut... Puis un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Ah il voulait de la fraîcheur hein... Mais sa peau n'est pas la seule à être froide. Sa langue pouvait également être fraîche s'il le voulait. Langue qui s'approcha doucement du cou du dragon slayer. S'il se souvenait bien... Bingo !

Natsu se cambra soudain en sentant sur sa peau la langue fraîche du mage de glace, qui rajouta ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, augmentant ses gémissements. Tout en continuant ses caresses, Grey réussit à traverser la pièce et à les emmener dans sa chambre. Il poussa sur le lit le dragon slayer, qui le regarda avec incompréhension. Qu'il est mignon allongé sur le lit, les lèvres ouvertes, la respiration sifflantes à cause de la chaleur, la peau brillante grâce à la sueur qui faisait ressortir le bronzage du rose, mais le meilleur était cette mimique d'incompréhension qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, qui le rendait irrésistible et ces magnifiques lèvres... Dieu que ces lèvres étaient belles, il devait lutter pour ne pas sauter dessus et les dévorer sans douceur...

Grey eu la soudaine envie de goûter Natsu, là tout de suite. Envie qu'il ne refréna guère plus longtemps et c'est avec empressement qu'il s'approcha à quatre pattes de Natsu, le forçant à s'allonger et qu'il le surplomba, ayant une vue directe sur une perle de sueur qu'il suivit des yeux, la regardant descendre de plus en plus bas, passant par le cou, faisant un petit détour par la clavicule du rose, pour finir par disparaître sous le tee-shirt du dragon slayer, faisant grogner Grey qui décida que retirer leurs vêtements serait une excellente idée. Ce qu'il fit en parcourant de sa langue chaque centimètre carré qu'il laissait à nu, faisant frissonner le mage de feu à chaque fois que la langue fraîche passait sur sa peau brûlante de chaleur. Il suivit le tee-shirt de plus en plus haut, puis finit par finalement le retirer entièrement, mais n'arrêta pas son ascension sur la peau de Natsu, et remonta mordiller sa clavicule, puis le lobe de ses oreilles, et atterrit finalement sur sa bouche, qu'il lécha doucement pour demander un accord qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de donner. La bouche du dragon slayer s'ouvrit pendant que ses mains se posaient sur la nuque du mage de glace, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser.

Ne pouvant attendre davantage sous peine d'exploser, Grey rompit le baiser et, continuant de lécher la peau de Natsu, récoltant ainsi de nombreux soupirs, il descendit de plus en plus bas avec une douceur exagérée, jusqu'à se retrouver face au pantalon du rose, déformé par une bosse conséquente. Alors qu'il allait baisser la rempart de tissus, une main le bloqua. Surpris, Grey releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux qui le regardaient avec appréhension.

« Attend Grey... Je.. Je n'ai... euh... Je... » bafouilla la salamandre

« Tu ?... » demanda Grey, frustré que Natsu l'ai interrompu à un moment pareil et surtout inquiet qu'il décide de tout arrêter

« J'aijamaisrienfaitavecpersonneavant » dit le mage de feu d'une seule traite, terriblement gêné et rouge à en concurrencer une tomate

« HEIN !? SERIEUX ? Mais... comment tu avais fait lors de tes dernières chaleurs alors ? T'as bien dû le faire avec quelqu'un à ce moment là... » s'étonna le mage de glace, en cachant la douleur que lui causait le fait de penser à son compagnon en train de la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre

« Je me suis débrouillé tout seul »

Un blanc succéda la réponse du dragon slayer. Grey remarqua alors que l'excitation était retombée et, renfrogné, décida de questionner un peu Natsu, qui avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Attend un peu... ça veut dire que tu es encore puceau ? Mais... et Lucy ? Je croyais que... que vous... »

« Lucy ? Mais... mais non pas du tout on est juste de bons amis... Je risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle de toute façon »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben en fait, lors des premières chaleurs, instinctivement, les dragons savent que la seule personne avec qui ils pourront s'accoupler est celle qui aura, d'après leur odorat, une odeur parfaite. Une fois que cette personne est trouvée, l'envie de s'accoupler avec est extrêmement forte, ce qui fait qu'ils lui sautent littéralement dessus... Et après ben... Voilà quoi... » expliqua le dragon slayer, tout rouge, ce qui intrigua un peu Grey, qui comprit que le rose prenait sur lui pour ne pas penser à la chaleur qu'il ressentait

« Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si cette personne ne répond pas au sentiments ? C'est possible de changer de partenaire ? Si par exemple un mâle se retrouve attiré par un autre. »

« Nan, on peut pas. Lorsque les dragons trouvent leur âme sœur, ils ne peuvent pas en avoir une autre. Ils restent amoureux d'elle pour la vie et ce, même si c'est entre deux mâles. Après tout, les dragons se fichent bien de ce qu'en disent les autres êtres vivants... Pour eux, un mâle, une femelle leur importe peu tant qu'ils trouvent leur âme sœur. Et si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques... On peut mourir de chagrin »

« Et... et toi ? Qui est ton âme sœur ? » demanda Grey, inquiet

Natsu le regarda un instant, se demandant si le glaçon faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou si ses neurones avaient gelé.

« Réfléchis... Je ne peut faire l'amour qu'avec mon âme sœur. Et je me retrouve à moitié déshabillé avec toi dans ton lit... Et tu me poses cette question... » dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

« Que... tu veux dire que.. Ton âme sœur c'est... »

« Oui c'est toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai souffert de devoir m'enfermer pendant la dernière saison des chaleurs... Et surtout le pire c'était quand je me demandais ce que tu dirais quand tu saurais que tu es mon âme sœur. Mais ce que Happy a dit tout à l'heure à la guilde m'a soulagé à un point... » termina le rose, le soulagement pointant dans sa voix, tremblante

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, un boulet de canon à cheveux noirs le percuta, le plaquant contre le lit et l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Grey rompit ensuite le baiser et, mordillant son oreille, lui susurra à l'oreille

« Puisque tu dit que tu n'y connais rien, je vais te faire découvrir des nouvelles sensations »

« G-Grey... J'ai... j'ai à nouveau chaud... » gémit-il d'une voix hachurée par le désir

La voix de Natsu, excita considérablement le mage de glace qui dut se retenir pour ne pas le violer sur place. Il promena alors ses mains sur le torse de son âme sœur avec qui il allait désormais passer sa vie, pour son plus grand bonheur, obtenant une réaction très intéressante de la part de son corps. Il décida alors de rajouter sa langue à ce doux traitement et commença à lécher l'entièreté du corps de son compagnon, cherchant un nouveau point sensible, qu'il trouva bien vite quand, en passant sur les tétons dressés, il fit se cambrer d'un coup le rose. Il descendit doucement ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre le bord du pantalon de son compagnon, en continuant son traitement sur ses tétons, les mordillant de temps en temps. Tout le corps de Natsu se crispa et il se mit à respirer extrêmement vite. Il posa soudain sa main sur la bosse qu'il sentait pulser, obtenant un hoquet de la part de son compagnon, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Souriant en entendant cela, le mage de glace retira sa bouche des tétons, obtenant un grognement de mécontentement. Puis il se mit à masser cette proéminence, le faisant soupirer et se trémousser de désir et d'impatience. Mais le dragon slayer ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant passer sur son membre dur à travers le vêtement.

N'y tenant plus, il pris le pantalon du rose et le lui retira, souriant en constatant qu'il ne portait pas de caleçon. Puis il prit en main la hampe de chair, faisant s'immobiliser Natsu et imprima un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens, ce qui augmenta les gémissements que le mage de feu essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer. Grey approcha alors sa tête et souffla doucement sur le gland duquel s'écoulait déjà du pré-sperme, provoquant un frisson sur tout le corps de son compagnon. Il passa ensuite la langue sur le bout du membre, appréciant le goût unique, la faisant ensuite redescendre, jusqu'à atteindre les bourses qu'il mordilla doucement puis remonta, faisant languir le mage de feu .

« Grey... S-S'il te plaît...nnhhh... Arrête de jouer... »

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux que je fasse quelques chose ? Tu sais je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne le dis pas clairement » sourit le noir, torturant un peu plus sa victime

« Mmhhhh... Je t'en prie... Mets... mets la dans ta bouche... »

Grey accéda finalement à la requête et prit le membre entier en bouche, faisant pousser un cri de pur plaisir au rose. Il fit de lents vas-et-viens, de manière à faire languir le rose qui gémissait de plus en plus. Puis, sans prévenir, il accéléra, augmentant la pression de ses lèvres. Natsu, réduit à une masse tremblante se sentait partir de plus en plus loin, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il risquait de bientôt se libérer. Grey le comprit et stoppa son traitement, faisant grogner le dragon. Il lui présenta ses doigts et le rose comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il prit les doigts et le lécha de la manière la plus sensuelle possible, se vengeant par la même occasion de lorsqu'il l'avait fait languir, le regardant droit dans les yeux, se faisant le plus aguicheur possible. Cela semblait plutôt bien marcher, au vu de Grey qui rougissait de plus en plus.

En effet, Grey rougissait, mais c'était surtout qu'il avait un mal fou pour se retenir de ne pas violer le dragon dans l'immédiat. Ne pouvant cependant pas en supporter davantage, il prit Natsu et le retourna sur le ventre. Celui-ci, obéissant à un instinct ancestral, releva les fesses en gémissant d'anticipation. Le mage de glace, satisfait de voir son amant ainsi soumis, aurait voulu pouvoir profiter de cette vision fort plaisante, mais il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre davantage. Il inséra donc un doigt dans l'antre étroite le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas blesser celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt et commença à les bouger doucement, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux à ce qui allait suivre. Natsu gémissait doucement, mais cette fois de douleur : les doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait arriver ensuite... mais malgré tout, cela attisait le feu de son bas-ventre et son instinct lui criait de bouger ses hanches, ce qu'il fit, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Grey, lui, comprit ce que c'était lorsqu'il effleura la boule de nerf. Le corps de son compagnon se tendit immédiatement pendant qu'un cri de plaisir intense franchissait ses lèvres, et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, à le recherche de ce point si sensible. Grey déglutit : cette vision de pure luxure n'était pas très bon pour ces nerfs et si le dragonneau ne se calmait pas bien vite, il risquait de...

« G-Grey... Mmmmggnnnnhhhh... Pluuuuuuuusss... »

OK là c'est mort. Comment rester de marbre face à ça : Natsu qui s'était retourné et qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de luxure, et une voix pareille, surtout quand il gémissait son prénom comme ça. C'est clair et net que là, c'est plus possible de résister... Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude, faisant grogner de mécontentement le dragon pour la troisième fois, mais le grognement s'estompa rapidement quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus gros appuyer doucement sur son entrée.

Un peu inquiet, il désirait cependant cela plus que tout, et guidé par son instinct de dragon et ses chaleurs, il se recula de lui même, s'empalant sur toute la longueur. Un sentiment de plénitude le traversa lorsqu'il sentit son amour entièrement en lui, mêlé à un autre sentiment : la douleur, bien plus vive qu'il l'avait imaginé, et qui lui tira des larmes, que Grey lécha bien vite, inquiet pour son compagnon.

« Bon... Bon sang Natsu... Pourquoi tu as... fait ça ?... Tu aurais dû te douter... que ça te ferais mal... » haleta le noir, qui devait se retenir au maximum pour ne pas bouger immédiatement, une torture ignoble, d'après lui.

Natsu ne répondit pas, occupé à refréner la douleur, et bougea à nouveau, de lui même, cherchant à nouveau cette boule de nerf qui lui faisait tellement de bien, faisant grogner Grey qui laissa tomber sa réserve et se mit à bouger en rythme avec le rose, frappant sa prostate, encore et encore, recevant gémissements et cris de plaisir de la part du dragon slayer qui, la main du noir sur son propre membre, allait et venait au même rythme que les coups de butoir. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-même et rendait leur cadence plus erratique, mais augmentait l'intensité des coups de butoir que lui donnait son compagnon, les amenant lentement mais sûrement à leur limites. Plus l'orgasme approchait, plus les cris et gémissements gagnaient en intensité. Arrivé à sa limite, Grey gémit :

« Ahhhh... Natsu... J-Je peux... pas plus... »

« Moi non plus... Ensemble... Reste en... en moi...Grey.. Je t'en prie...AHH Greeyyyyy ! »

Dans un cri, submergé par une vague de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu, Natsu se cambra et se libéra dans la main du mage de glace. Le soudain resserrement de l'antre du rose fit se libérer Grey, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, jouit en Natsu dans un grognement rauque. Tous deux, à bout de forces, s'écroulèrent dans les draps du lit. Alors que Grey se retirait du dragon slayer, une main se posa sur sa nuque et Natsu, qui s'était retourné, posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Pas un baiser passionné et plein de désir comme les autres, mais un simple baiser, empli d'amour et de tendresse. Cela suffit à Grey qui lui sourit et lui rendit le baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son dragonneau d'amour. Il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa longuement, jouant avec les mèches roses si caractéristiques. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla entendre une sorte de... ronronnement ? Oui c'était ça. Natsu, enfin contenté après avoir trouvé son âme sœur et avoir pu ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, s'est endormi et était à présent en train de ronronner de contentement. Souriant, Grey resserra sa prise sur Natsu et, se laissant doucement bercer par ses ronrons, il finit par atteindre le pays des rêves, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage serein.

* * *

 **FIIIIINNNNN! Pour ce chapitre du moins... J'ai encore beaucoup de pairings à tester ^^ J'attends vos reviews pour avoir de nouvelles demandes de couples ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouaiiisss! J'ai réussi à la finir... Bon sang j'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverais jamais à le terminer... Je me concentrais sur l'écriture de Life is love and pain en cours et celle-ci sur mon temps libre, mais comme j'en avais pas beaucoup, c'était compliqué, d'autant que je l'ai réécrit trois fois... Mais il est donc fini et je le poste donc avec une mention spéciale pour Rage15 qui m'avait demandé ce pairing ^^ Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews si vous voulez un autre couple même si c'est pas forcément des dragon salyers ;)**

* * *

Alors qu'il passait devant la maison de Grey, un éclat de voix surprit Fried qui se rapprocha instinctivement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et la conversation qu'il entendit le surprit au plus haut point. Il écouta quelques instants, assimilant les informations, mais lorsque l'ambiance à l'intérieur se réchauffa, il préféra s'éclipser, les joues rouges.

Ainsi le feu et la glace sont amoureux hein... Et donc les dragons sont en période de chaleurs et, s'ils n'évitent pas leur âme sœur, ils leurs sautent dessus ? Intéressant, surtout que ça faisait depuis hier que Luxus avait un comportement semblable à celui décrit par Natsu et que ce comportement durait depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Fried qui décida qu'une discussion avec le mage de la foudre s'imposait. Et il savait exactement où le trouver. Le seul endroit où il savait que le mage allait quand il voulait être seul, était le premier étage de la guilde, dont seul les mages de rang S avaient accès. Or ni Erza, ni Mirajane n'y montaient et Mystogan était déjà passé récupérer une mission quelques jours auparavant. Utilisant sa magie de runes, il se fit apparaître une paire d'ailes et fila en vitesse vers la guilde.

Assis sur une chaise, au premier étage de la guilde, Luxus déprimait. Ses putains de chaleurs étaient de retour et il ne pouvait plus faire de missions sans risquer de sauter sur son âme sœur… Non non, pas Evergreen, ni Bixrow. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'amouracher de Fried… Et avec la chance qu'il avait, il était sûr que le vert s'était déjà documenté sur son état, puisque le mage de foudre passait son temps à l'éviter. Et le connaissant, il allait débarquer à la guilde pour lui demander des explications… Alors Luxus déprimait en se disant qu'il ne devait surtout pas laisser libre cours à ses pulsions et rester calme quand il sentirait l'odeur du mage des runes. En parlant de lui, il sentait déjà son odeur… Merde merde merde, il sentait déjà que son corps partait au quart de tour. Pitié qu'il ne le trouve pas…

« Luxus ? J'ai appris pour tes chaleurs. Je peux monter ? »

Et merde…

« Euh… Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre et moins hargneux que d'habitude... »

Du côté de Makarof, c'était la joie : bien qu'il n'ait pu voir deux de ses « enfants » s'amuser, la chance revenait (pour lui du moins) et il allait pouvoir voir comment réagit son petit-fils lors de ses chaleurs, voire même dans ses relations amoureuses ! Ce n'était pas très moral, mais après tout… Les caméras sont faites pour filmer.

Pendant ce temps, Fried avait commencé à monter les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, pourtant réservé aux mages de rang S. Il s'en fichait cependant car Luxus lui importait plus que le risque d'une simple punition… Surtout si Luxus l'évitait à cause de ses chaleurs. Il devait tout faire pour découvrir s'il était réellement son âme sœur. S'il ne l'était pas, il pourrait toujours feindre de s'être inquiété de son état... Il termina donc sa montée et atteignit finalement cet étage interdit. Il trouva Luxus assis à califourchon sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, le tête posée sur le dossier de la chaise, comme plongé dans une concentration intense.

Il s'approcha doucement, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, quand Luxus releva soudainement la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Le vert eu un mouvement de recul quand il vit les yeux de son ami : la pupille était totalement dilatée et se réduisait à un mince trait sur des yeux qui le regardait comme s'il était une friandise. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, seules ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur la chaise, qui fit entendre un craquement inquiétant. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque :

« S'il te plaît... Vas-t'en... »

« Pourquoi ? Je sais pour te chaleurs donc- »

« VAS T'EN ! Si tu es au courant, tu devrais savoir que ton odeur est en train de me rendre fou, et que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore très longtemps... » s'énerva Luxus

« Et qui te dis que tu dois te retenir ? » lâcha calmement Fried

Luxus le regarda, les yeux ronds, assimilant les paroles que le vert venait de prononcer. Puis une effluve vint le frapper de plein fouet, faisant lever ce corps qu'il ne contrôlait à présent plus, mû par l'envie de ne plus faire qu'un avec son âme sœur présente à ses côtés. Il se rapprocha de lui en observant son visage, et tout ce qu'il vit fut un visage ayant laissé tomber le masque habituel, et qui lui montrait tout l'amour et la confiance qu'il ressentait à son égard. Cela suffit à lui faire perdre toute retenue, et il se jeta sur le vert, les faisant tomber au sol.

Fried passa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, et l'embrassa, faisant ainsi passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers lui. Le dragon slayer passa ensuite ses mains sous les vêtements du mage des runes, poursuivant le baiser. Ils finirent cependant par se séparer, le manque d'air se faisant sentir, Luxus n'arrêtant malgré tout pas ses caresses sur le torse de son âme sœur. Mais les vêtements le gênaient et il eut vite fait de les déchirer, laissant apparaître un torse pâle, mais qu'il considérait comme le plus beau qu'il ait vu. Il laissa sa langue dessiner le contour de la mâchoire du vert, pendant que ses mains s'affairaient sur les bouts de chair rose, qui, de par son excitation, étaient dressés et gagnaient en sensibilité. Mais sa victime décida soudainement de se redresser et, le surprenant, il les retourna tous les deux et se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches du blond, appuyant son postérieur sur la bosse sensible déjà présente dans son caleçon., le faisant gémir de façon sensuelle. Visiblement, ses sens déjà bien aiguisés étaient encore augmentés lorsque les chaleurs survenaient. Fried passa ensuite à son tour ses mains sous la chemise du blond, et le plus lentement possible, le caressa, faisant le tour des abdos, puis remontant sur les pectoraux, pour redescendre en frôlant le bas de ses reins. Tous cela avait le don de faire perdre la tête au dragon slayer, qui commençait à donner des coups de reins impatients. Mais Fried était bien décidé à faire languir son partenaire, et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du blond, qui gagnait en impatience. Une fois la chemise enlevée, Fried, que l'impatience commençait également à gagner, passa sa langue sur le bord du pantalon de son amant et remonta, augmentant son impatience jusqu'à sa limite. N'y tenant plus, il fit disparaître leurs pantalons, les laissant uniquement en caleçons, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre, les faisant tous deux pousser de léger halètements à chaque pression exercée dessus. Fried, malgré tout conservant un peu de patience, décida de torturer encore un peu le blond et passa sa langue sur le caleçon face à lui, faisant se tordre le dragon slayer.

« F-Fried... » haleta Luxus « A-Arrête de faire… de faire ça… C'est… insupportable... »

« Et que voudrais tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas le deviner si tu ne le dis pas... » sourit le vert, satisfait de voir le contrôle qu'il avait sur son âme sœur grâce au plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir

« Suce-moi... » Répondit-il d'une voix chargée de désir

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, Fried se sentit perdre ses moyens et retira en toute hâte les vêtements de sa victime. Il put alors observer le membre tendu du mage de foudre. Doucement, il passa la paume de sa main dessus, puis rapprocha sa bouche, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur le verge tendue sans toutefois la toucher, obtenant quelques soupirs de la part du blond. Il finit toutefois par poser sa langue sur le gland d'où suintait déjà du liquide séminal. Puis, il descendit à la base, qu'il mordilla, conscient que les sensations obtenues par Luxus étaient démultipliées par ses chaleurs. C'est donc léchant et mordillant, qu'il finit par remonter jusqu'au gland qu'il prit finalement en bouche, faisant le faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Il commença des vas-et viens, alternant entre un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, pour ne pas faire jouir tout de suite son dragon favori. Continuant sa fellation, il laissa ses mains naviguer sur le torse du mage de foudre, frôlant tout particulièrement la chute de ses reins, qu'il savait à présent particulièrement sensible. De son côté, Luxus ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Les caresses étaient présentes partout. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'en temps normal, il ne devrait pas se laisser ainsi dominer, cependant, son corps en avait visiblement décidé autrement, puisqu'en la présence de son âme sœur, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas très loin de la jouissance et, en sentant Fried accélérer, il comprit que lui aussi l'avait deviné, grâce à l'augmentation de l'intensité de ses gémissements… La jouissance le faucha finalement avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros, le faisant se déverser dans la bouche du vert, qui avala tout, allant même jusqu'à nettoyer la verge, ne laissant aucune goutte du précieux liquide. La jouissance lui ayant un peu éclairci les idées, Luxus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de montrer que c'était lui le dominateur. Il renversa donc le mage des runes et l'observa. Il vit sa verge tendue qui avait toujours besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Avec un sourire, le blond se pencha et reproduit le geste de Fried, car bien qu'il sache depuis longtemps que son âme sœur était un mec, il ne s'était jamais renseigné sur comment ça marchait entre mecs. Soudain, une odeur douce vint infiltrer ses narines. Surpris, il délaissa la verge de son amant, et, lui écartant les jambes, il comprit que cette odeur venait de son intimité. Avec un sourire, il lui écarta encore plus les jambes et vint caresser de sa langue l'antre plissée de son âme sœur, le faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et Luxus l'avait pris par surprise. Cependant, les sensations qu'il ressentait dépassaient tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sentir que c'était la langue de son âme sœur qui lui faisait ÇA... C'était tout simplement divin ! Sa langue allait et venait, mimant une pénétration qui l'excitait tellement que son trou se détendait très facilement, permettant au blond d'aller encore plus loin, étendant encore et encore les chairs. Au bout de quelques instants de ce délicieux supplice, Luxus, n'en pouvant plus, plaça son gland devant l'entrée chaude et attendit, faisant gémir son partenaire, qui en voulait plus.

« L-Luxus... Qu'est ce... que tu fous... ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Mais je fais juste la même chose que toi : je te fais languir » sourit le blond

« Arre-arrête ça... et vient... dépêche toAAAAAAAhhhh »

Le vert cria, Luxus étant entré entièrement en entendant une voix si chargée de désir et de luxure. Étrangement, cela lui fit moins mal que ce qu'il pensait, même s'il l'avait quand même senti passer. Inquiet, le dragon slayer s'immobilisa, attendant de savoir si le vert allait bien, avant de commencer à bouger. Celui-ci gémit doucement de le sentir en lui. Les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Il était tellement bien, mais en voulait plus. Il se mit donc à bouger son bassin, dans l'espoir d'en ressentir davantage, faisant ainsi comprendre à Luxus qu'il pouvait bouger. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença de lents vas-et-viens, embrassant et mordillant la tendre peau blanche face à lui, laissant çà et là des marques, montrant ainsi que le vert n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il prit ensuite le membre du mage des runes en main et commença un vas-et-viens lent, de la même vitesse que ceux qu'il faisait en lui. Il se mouvait lentement, mais chacun de ses coups venait taper directement la prostate de son compagnon, le faisant crier de plaisir. Cris qui emplissaient de plus en plus la salle, mais tous deux se moquaient de s'il pouvaient se faire découvrir ainsi, le plaisir ayant pris le pas sur la raison. Du côté de Luxus, les sensations étaient encore meilleures que ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il essayait désespérément de repousser les pulsions qu'il ressentait lors de ses chaleurs. Le vert le serrait tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait venir tout de suite. Cependant, il avait bien vu qu'il lui avait fait mal et décida de se montrer le plus doux possible. C'était comme ça qu'il était dans les moments intimes : tendre en doux, complètement en opposition avec l'image qu'il donnait et Fried était heureux d'être le seul à avoir l'occasion de pouvoir le voir ainsi. Les mouvements du blond commençaient à être de plus en plus désordonnés et il sentait la poigne sur son membre se faire de plus en plus forte, leurs gémissements gagnaient en intensité et il comprit que tous les deux étaient proches de la jouissance. Cette jouissance arriva quelques instants plus tard, emportant d'abord le vert qui jouit sans retenue sur le sol, resserrant son intimité autours du mage de foudre qui se sentit partir loin, bien plus loin que ses fantasmes l'avaient jamais menés et il vint à l'intérieur du mage des runes. Essoufflés et haletants , il s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Puis une pensée fit son chemin dans l'esprit du mage de foudre :

« Dis moi... Comment as-tu su pour les chaleurs ? Personne ne le savait »

« Je suis passé devant chez Grey au moment ou Natsu lui en parlait avant de passer à des choses plus... intimes »

« Je vois... Natsu a trouvé son âme sœur rapidement. Et il a réussi à la conquérir encore plus vite... Le chanceux... »

« Je t'aime Luxus » susurra le vert en souriant

« Moi aussi mon ange » sourit le blond en embrassant son compagnon

Fried rougit devant le surnom, puis la fatigue aidant, tous deux s'endormirent, épuisés par leur après-midi

À quelques mètres de là, Makaroff, tout heureux, sifflotait. Il avait donc eu l'occasion de voir son petit-fils en pleine action et surprise, il avait découvert que malgré son apparence froide, il pouvait être particulièrement attentionné envers son partenaire et eu un sourire attendrit pour Fried qui avait décidément bien choisi son compagnon. Il décida de quitter la salle de vidéosurveillance et sortit discrètement de la guilde en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les deux amoureux. Fried pouvait remercier Natsu et les chaleurs des dragons...

* * *

 **Alors alors alors? C'était comment? Laissez des reviews je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé moi... ^^**


End file.
